Pour l'amour de toi
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Haruhi est embarassée par sa double identité, et Takashi reste fidèle à lui-même: Silencieux, mais pas fainéant. One-Shot HaruXMori


_Auteure _: Gakuto-Sara

_Titre _: Pour l'amour de toi

_Base _: Host Club

_Genre _: **Romance**

_Rating _: **K**

_Couple _: **Haruhi&Takashi**

_Disclaimer _: Eux non plus sont pas à moi. … Je ne sais pas si c'est une mauvaise chose. ^^

_Statut _: **OS**

* * *

- Euh… Haruhi-sama… Je…

- Oui ?

Haruhi sourit à son interlocutrice. Celle qui l'avait abordée s'appelait Mei Chôki, et elle était en première scientifique. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une jeune fille l'abordait ainsi, depuis son entrée dans le club d'hôtes. Cependant, elle en était toujours aussi surprise. Elle faisait si « garçon » que ça ?

- Je voudrais… Enfin… J'imagine que vous ne pouvez pas répondre à mes sentiments, comme vous faites partie du club d'hôtes, mais… Je voudrais… Enfin… Je... Haruhi-sama, si je...

Haruhi pencha la tête sur le côté. Pour encourager son interlocutrice, elle lui sourit.

- Oui ?

- Je vous aime, Haruhi-sama.

Haruhi écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à ça. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, pourtant. Mais… C'était si soudain… Elle soupira. C'était toujours pareil, de toute façon.

- …

- … Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas m'aimer, mais… Pourriez-vous au moins me considérer comme votre amie ?

Mei eut l'air suppliant.

- Je… Euh… Oui, bien sûr !

Haruhi acquiesça gentiment.

- Dans ce cas… J'ai une chance !

L'œil de la jeune fille brillait d'un éclat étrangement avide, et Haruhi la regarda partir en courant, un peu surprise. Qu'avait-elle dit de mal ?

Considérer l'autre comme une amie… Pourquoi pas ? Mais elle ne pourrait en effet pas aimer Mei, vu qu'elle était elle-même une fille… Elle se gratta la tête. Cette histoire d'identité commençait sérieusement à l'ennuyer…

Elle arriva au club la tête dans les nuages, complètement chamboulée. En ouvrant la porte, elle tomba sur les six garçons, déguisés et prêts à accueillir une cliente.

- Mince, ce…

- N'était qu'Haruhi…

Les deux jumeaux Hitachiin, Kaoru et Hikaru, en seconde, se détournèrent. Comme d'habitude, ils étaient toujours aussi synchronisés. Haruhi soupira.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Haru-chaaaaan ?

Haninozuka Mitsukuni, dit Hani, regarda Haruhi avec son petit air déboussolé. Elle lui sourit distraitement.

- Pas grand-chose, a part cette fille qui…

- Une fille a fait du mal à notre fille ! Mamaaan ! Tu as entendu ? Haruhi a été agresséééééééée ! MAMAAAAAN! HARUHI A ETE AGRESSEE PAR UNE PERVERSEEEEE!

Suo Tamaki, dit The King, le « roi » du cercle d'hôtes. Ridicule.

« Maman », autrement dit Ootori Kyoya, le vice-président du cercle, redressa ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Calme-toi, Tamaki.

- Haru-chaaaaan, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

S'asseyant distraitement, Haruhi sourit de nouveau à Hani avant de reprendre, jetant un regard à Kyoya:

- Eh bien… J'ai été interpelée par une fille, Mei Chôki, de première scientifique. Elle a dit m'aimer et m'a demandé si je voulais bien devenir son amie. J'ai dit oui et…

- Tu as…

- Accepté d'être amie avec une fille ?

Haruhi haussa les épaules, ne comprenant pas l'interrogation des jumeaux.

- Ben oui, il n'y a pas de mal à ça… En plus, elle avait l'air triste…

- Tu sais…

- … Les vrais amis, chez les riches, c'est rare.

- Ah ?

Kyoya s'assit, et déclara, d'une voix mesurée :

- En clair, un ami est une personne très proche de toi.

- En clair, papa, maman et les autres membres du cercle sont tes seuls amis ! Considérer une cliente, ou cliente potentielle, comme une amie, c'est lui donner des faux espoirs ! Mamaaaaan ! Haruhi va être poursuivie par une perverseeeeeeee !

- Tamaki… T'es lourd.

Le grand blond alla bouder dans son coin, blessé. Kyoya, considérant le sujet clos, prit son ordinateur portable et alla vers la sortie en marmonant pour lui-même:

- N'empêche… Mei Chôki… Première scientifique... Je vais faire des recherches.

Kyoya ouvrit la porte, déclara le club fermé et partit, sans doute vers la bibliothèque.

- Et moi, je vais rentrer…

Mais avant qu'Haruhi est fait un pas, deux bras puissants la soulevèrent et la déposèrent sur l'épaule d'un grand brun.

Morinozuka Takashi, un mètre quatre-vingt-douze, prit la parole pour la première fois de la soirée :

- Je vais ramener Haruhi. On ne sait jamais.

- Ouiii ! Je viens avec Moriiii ! Il faut protéger Haru-chaaaaan !

Le petit blond et le grand brun sortirent.

- Je viens ! Maman ! Allons chez les prolétaires ! Mamaaaan ! … Où est Kyoya ?

- Euh…

- … Tamaki ?

- Mm ?

- Haruhi, Hani et Mori…

- … Sont partis.

- … Ah.

HFTMHFTMHFTMHFTM

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, Hani-sempai, Mori-sempai.

- De rien Haru-chan!

- C'est normal, Haruhi.

Haruhi monta directement dans sa chambre. Son père rentrerait tard, comme à son habitude, et elle ne pouvait l'attendre sans s'en tirer avec des cernes immenses. Elle soupira. Par la fenêtre, elle vit la voiture de Mitsukuni et Takashi disparaitre au coin de la rue.

La jeune fille n'ayant pas faim, elle décida de se coucher.

HFTMHFTMHFTMHFTM

- … Je vous avais pas demandé de m'emmener à l'école, non plus.

- Tu veux pas faire le trajet avec moiiii ? Ouinnnn !

- Euh… Ne pleure pas, Hani-sempai.

Haruhi soupira. Assise dans la luxueuse voiture de Mitsukuni et de Takashi, elle se demanda pourquoi tout tombait sur elle. Enfin, elle avait de la chance, elle aurait pu tomber sur Tamaki… Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais le blond… Etait lourd.

- Nous sommes arrivés.

- … Tu as cours en quelle salle, Haru-chan ?

- … Arts plastiques, troisième étage.

- Ouinnnn, on a Technologie… C'est au sous-sol… Ouinnnn !

- … Ne pleure pas, Hani-sempai.

- C'est vrai, tu la verras au cercle, Mitsukuni.

Ledit Mitsukuni essuya ses larmes et jeta un regard d'espoir au grand Takashi.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. A ce soir, Hani-sempai, Mori-sempai !

- A ce soir, Haruhi.

HFTMHFTMHFTMHFTMHFTM

- … Il y a quelqu'un ?

Haruhi entra dans la salle de musique, et découvrit Takashi en train de lire un livre, pendant que Mitsukuni dormait. Elle chercha les autres du regard, mais ne vit personne.

- Où sont Tamaki et les autres ?

- Tamaki est chez sa manucure, Kyoya semble avoir disparu de la circulation, les jumeaux sont collés. Et Mitsukuni dort.

- …

- …

- … Euh… Je vais faire du café, tu en veux ?

- … Oui, merci.

Haruhi se dirigea vers le coin cuisine et prépara deux tasses de café. Mais, en se dirigeant vers la salle principale, elle glissa sur le sol visiblement mouillé et partit en arrière, le plateau lui glissant des mains.

- Aaah…

Un bras la rattrapa, l'empêchant de se faire mal, tandis qu'un autre agrippait le plateau et les deux tasses, sans pour autant empécher le café de se renverser sur eux.

- Mo… Mori-sempai…

- … Je suis désolé. Mitsukuni a renversé du soda par terre, et je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de nettoyer.

- Ce… Ce n'est pas grave… Du moment que rien n'est cassé...

- Et du moment que tu ne te sois pas fait mal.

- Mori-sempai…

Takashi lui sourit. Elle rougit légèrement, et sourit à son tour. Sans vraiment comprendre comment, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi...

Il la serra dans ses bras. La brune rougit encore plus.

Il lui souriait, tout en la gardant contre lui.

Et à ce moment, elle comprit qu'elle ferait tout pour préserver ce sourire.

Tout.

* * *

**Moi :** … Je sais, c'est très très très léger…

**Hao :** Tu l'as dit.

**Cryo :** … Au secours… Sortez-moi de là…

**Gaito :** Le nouveau, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu te résignes…

**Moi :** … C'est si terrible que ça ?

**Kisshu :** Oui.

**Moi :** Kisshu-kun… Ippen… Shinde… MIRU ?


End file.
